This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2000-191396 filed in Japan on Jun. 26, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen for a rear projection type projector, and more particularly, to a screen for a rear projection type projector, which displays an image by receiving luminous fluxes projected from a projector on the rear side and is capable of observing the displayed image from the front side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various proposals have conventionally been made about a screen which displays an image by receiving luminous fluxes projected from a projector on the rear side and is capable of observing the displayed image from the front side. For example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 6-273852 discloses a transmissive cabinet screen in which a lenticular lens sheet forming a lens surface is arranged on the incident side, and a box-shaped front light diffusing cabinet having a diffusing material on the surface thereof or in the interior thereof is arranged on the emitting side.
The lenticular lens sheet can be formed by any of various means. In an example, a long strip-shaped sheet is formed by extruding a transparent resin material while rotationally pressing the same by means of a roller having grooves cut in the lenticular direction. Then, for example, a rectangular sheet is formed by cutting the long sheet into a size necessary for use as a screen. For the strip-shaped sheet formed by use of such a roller, while the length is limited to a predetermined value in the width direction, an arbitrary length can be adopted in the strip longitudinal direction.
The width of a lenticular lens sheet is regulated by the manufacturing process as described above. In order to obtain a large-sized screen of over a predetermined width, therefore, the manufacturing line must be rebuilt using a wider roller, resulting in a large increase in manufacturing cost.
This is not limited to a case where a screen for a rear projection type projector is formed with lenticular lens sheets, but poses a problem generally applicable to cases where the size of screen sheet members serving as a component material is regulated.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a screen for a rear projection type projector, which is manufacturable at a low cost and has a large display area.
Briefly, the present invention provides a screen for a rear projection type projector comprising a main screen formed by bonding a plurality of screen sheet members with edges thereof as junction planes into one, and a transmissive diffusion screen arranged behind the main screen on the optical path of luminous fluxes projected from the projector.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.